Aventure parallèle
by blumy
Summary: Ne vous êtes vous jamais demandé ce que faisaient les autres personnages de One Piece pendant que l'on suivait l'équipage de Luffy? Et si en parallèle deux d'entre eux allaient vivre une aventure qui changerait pour toujours le cours des choses. La note va monter par la suite.
1. ils sont partis

**Salut à tous, voilà une histoire que j'avais commencé à écrire il y a quelques années et que j'ai décidé de reprendre, je préviens tout de suite elle promet d'être plutôt longue et beaucoup de chapitres sont prévus.**

 **Résumé : Ne vous êtes vous jamais demandé ce que faisaient les autres personnages de One Piece pendant que l'on suivait l'équipage de Luffy ? Et si en parallèle deux d'entre eux allaient vivre une aventure qui changerait pour toujours le cours des choses. La note va monter par la suite.**

 **One Piece est l'œuvre de Eiichiro Oda**

 **Sur ce bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 1 : Ils sont partis

Une jeune fille scrutait la mer avec nostalgie. Depuis quelques années déjà elle était partie sur ce vaste océan du nom de Grand Line. La route de tous les périls ne faisait pas de cadeaux aux novices qui essayaient de s'y aventurer, bien sûr elle n'avait pas échappé à cette règle et avait failli à de nombreuses reprises y laisser sa peau.

Mais malgré tout ça, ces quelques années de péripéties resteront gravées dans sa mémoire pour le reste de sa vie, elle n'avait bien sûr pas oublié le pourquoi elle s'était lancée dans une telle aventure. C'était pour son royaume qu'elle aimait tant. Pour pouvoir déjouer le complot qui le menaçait elle n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à partir loin de chez elle pour pouvoir le sauver.

Elle regardait toujours fixement la mer et se replongeant dans ses souvenirs, elle se revoit une semaine en arrière à la même position qu'aujourd'hui, ses amis qui s'en allaient au loin à bord de leur caravelle poing levé vers le ciel montrant la croix de leur reconnaissance. Ce jour-là elle avait beaucoup pleuré, elle ne pouvait pas les suivre dans leurs aventures pour l'instant et leur avait demandé de continuer à la considérer comme l'une des leurs s'ils se revoyaient par la suite. Oui l'équipage au chapeau de paille resterait inoubliable pour elle. Ils l'avaient recueillie et l'avaient aidée à annihiler Baroque Works, l'organisation criminelle qui préparait le complot contre son royaume. Ils lui avaient fait retrouver le sourire dans les moments difficiles et s'était trouvée une véritable amie dans l'équipage, Nami la navigatrice. Tous lui manqueraient beaucoup mais elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement la situation à Alabasta n'était pas encore assez stable.

Sortant de ses pensées elle décida de retourner au palais, beaucoup de travail l'y attendait encore. Traversant la ville qui, il y a encore quelques temps résonnait sous les coups de feu et d'épées de la féroce bataille qui opposait les rebelles et l'armée royale, elle fut heureuse de constater que la vie avait repris son cours normal. Elle se dirigea vers les marches qui menaient au palais. Les montant une à une elle gratifia les gardes d'un magnifique sourire, ses cheveux bleutés flottant au vent.

-Bon retour parmi nous princesse, lui dit un garde.

-Votre père vous attend avec Chaka et Pell dans la salle de réception, annonça un deuxième.

-Merci j'y vais de ce pas, finit-elle.

Elle entra dans le palais se dirigeant vers l'endroit indiqué. Elle se demandait bien ce qu'ils avaient à lui dire. Depuis une semaine ils avaient travaillé sans relâche et elle aussi parfois travaillant toute la nuit jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'endorment de fatigue. Ce rythme acharné laissait quelques traces sur son joli visage, on pouvait nettement distingué de grandes cernes sous ses yeux noirs. Elle poussa la porte qui menait à la salle de réception laissant voir une très grande pièce dont les piliers qui la supportaient étant parfois recouverts par endroit d'une fine couche d'or. Au milieu de la pièce se trouvait les trois personnes qui l'attendaient. L'homme qui n'était autre que son père lui demanda d'avancer.

-Tout d'abord Vivi, je voulais te dire que tu fais de l'excellent travail et que j'en suis fier, dit le roi Cobra .

-Merci, mais vous aviez sans doute autre chose à me demander père?

-Oui en effet j'ai une mission pour toi, j'aimerais que tu apportes pour moi demain au tenancier du bar restaurant du centre ville une lettre; et par la même occasion ce sera jour de marché je veux que tu prennes un peu de bon temps tu te surmènes trop ces temps-ci.

-Mais ce n'est pas le moment pour moi de me relâcher père il y a encore tant de choses à faire, lui dit elle.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça tu as besoin de repos. Tu peux repartir à tes occupations maintenant.

Vivi après un bref salut s'en alla vers sa chambre. C'était une chambre des plus modestes, meublée d'une armoire rose, un lit deux places, une table de chevet et donnant vers la fenêtre un grand bureau en bois. Sur ce dernier d'ailleurs était entassé des piles de paperasses qui semblaient ne jamais se finir. A cette vue notre jeune princesse à peine âgée de seize ans pouffa dans un long soupir ce qui ne la découragea pas pour autant. Elle s'assit à son bureau et commença à remplir différentes sortes de documents par dizaines, certains étaient des lettres que le peuple envoyait au palais où ils exprimaient leur gratitude pour la fin de ce conflit, tandis que d'autres traitaient des affaires du royaume. Ce n'était pas une mince affaire pour une si jeune femme mais elle avait finit par avoir l'habitude et prendre le coup de main.

Elle ne s'arrêta que pour manger mais encore là elle ne prit pas son temps pour retourner tout de suite au travail. Vivi continua ainsi jusqu'à tard dans la soirée, jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe de fatigue et s'endorme sur son bureau.

Le lendemain matin, les premiers rayons du soleil donnant par la fenêtre sur le doux visage de Vivi endormie, celle ci se réveilla. Encore la tête un peu dans les nuages, elle se leva de sa chaise difficilement, alla vers son armoire pour se changer car elle portait toujours les habits de la veille. Elle prit une robe blanche descendant à mi-cuisse avec un nœud bleu marine à la taille, le tout assortit avec des escarpins bleu marine. Au passage elle prit la lettre qu'elle devait remettre et une orange qu'elle prit dans les cuisines du palais. La jeune princesse se dirigea ensuite vers la sortie, le soleil brillait mais il ne faisait pas trop chaud, une belle journée en perspective se disait elle.

 **Voili voilou le premier chapitre j'hésitais au début à le mettre plutôt en prologue enfin je ne sais pas si cela aurait changé grand chose. Bref j'espère que c'est le début d'une belle histoire, une petite review cela fait toujours plaisir même si c'est une critique.**

 **Je vais très prochainement poster le chapitre 2.**

 **A la prochaine chaos !**


	2. un visage familier

**Salut à tous !**

 **Voilà le second chapitre de cette aventure parallèle, je remercie les personnes qui ont laissé des commentaires ça m'a fait super plaisir.**

 **Pour répondre à la question de : Tu verras bien, un peu de patience Mouahahah ''essaye de faire un rire diabolique sans réelle conviction''**

 **One piece appartient à Eiichiro Oda.**

Chapitre II : un visage familier

Elle descendit rapidement les marches qui la séparaient encore de la rue, celle-ci était plutôt bondée jour de marché oblige. Le marché d'Alubarna était assez célèbre, on y trouvait de tout, des fruits les plus exotiques aux sabres les plus aiguisés. Elle se promenait entre les stands, se laissant guider par l'odeur irrésistible qui sortait des parfumeries alentour. Vivi ne s'y arrêta pas pour autant et continua son chemin. Au détour d'une allée elle croisa un groupe de marines qui venait d'attraper des pirates, ils la saluèrent respectueusement avant d'embarquer les pirates à leur base. Elle n'appréciait guerre la marine, ses amis au chapeau de paille étant des pirates mais elle devait bien avouer qu'ils étaient utiles.

La princesse avait peur pour ses amis, peur qu'un jour ils se fassent arrêter ou même pire qu'ils soient tués lors d'un affrontement, certes Luffy et les autres étaient fort mais à leur niveau actuel, ils ne pourraient pas résister face à un amiral de la marine. Elle regardait les marines s'éloigner, détourna la tête et continua sa promenade. Elle s'approcha d'un stand de bijoutiers pour admirer les bijoux tous plus beaux et précieux les uns que les autres avec de magnifiques pierres précieuses. Elle devait bien avouer que son père avait raison et que se détendre lui était nécessaire.

Continuant ainsi d'explorer ce marché, marchant à travers la foule qui ne faisait que de grossir à vue d'œil, soudain tournant la tête vers une échoppe elle crut apercevoir un visage familier mais cette personne partit bien vite et elle n'eut pas le temps de voir qui cela pouvait être. Ça avait eu le don de la troubler et se demandait vraiment qui cela pouvait être.

Vivi aperçut le bar où elle devait amener la lettre, il n'y avait pas de doute possible c'était bien celui que son père lui avait désigné. Marchant d'un pas rapide elle poussa les portes du bar pour passer et entra à l'intérieur. Ne voyant pas le tenancier elle observa d'un œil discret les personnes qui y étaient. Aucun n'avait l'air de brigands, sur une grande table ovale, à droite un groupe d'une dizaine d'hommes semblaient faire la fête et en était sans doute à plus d'un verre, à gauche des personnes étaient confortablement installées à leur table discutant de tout et de rien. Elle posa son regard vers le bar ensuite où y était installée une personne plutôt mystérieuse, en effet celle-ci portait une grande cape noire avec une capuche de sorte qu'on ne pouvait rien distinguer de son corps en dessous. Cette personne ne voulait sans doute pas qu'on la reconnaisse. Elle se dit qu'après tout ce n'était pas ses affaires et s'avança donc vers le bar pour y attendre le tenancier et pris une chaise. L'homme à la capuche buvait tranquillement une bière.

Cela faisait déjà bientôt cinq minutes qu'elle attendait le barman, elle commençait à s'impatienter intérieurement car depuis ces quelques minutes qui lui avaient sembler interminables l'homme à la capuche la fixait mais elle ne pouvait toujours pas distinguer son visage et se demandait bien ce qu'il lui voulait à la fin. Au moment où elle allait lui demander pourquoi il la fixait, le barman arriva. Il la regarda avec un sourire chaleureux et ajouta:

-Qu'est-ce que je vous sers mademoiselle Nefertari ?

-Rien, merci quand même se serait pour un renseignement, où puis-je trouver Mr. Rodrick? le questionna-t-elle.

-C'est moi même, que puis-je faire pour vous? Il la regardait se demandant bien pourquoi la princesse d'Alabasta voulait le voir.

-J'ai ici une lettre de mon père à votre nom, il m'a demandée de vous l'amener, élucida-t-elle.

C'est à ce moment là que Rodrick s'est souvenu que le roi voulait qu'il devienne le fournisseur en boissons et nourritures du palais. Il prit donc la lettre et remercia la princesse. Vivi partit en direction de la sortie, contente d'avoir rempli sa mission. Elle voulait rentrer le plus vite possible pour se remettre dans la paperasse qui l'attendait encore à faire. Se souvenant des paroles de son père elle se dit qu'il ne serait pas plus mal qu'elle reste un peu à flâner en ville. Après un bref tour du reste du marché elle décida de passer voir la grande place dont les bâtiments étaient en pleine reconstruction après avoir été détruits lors des affrontements. Connaissant la ville comme sa poche elle prit donc un raccourci en coupant par les petites ruelles. Elle tendit l'oreille croyant avoir entendu du bruit se rapprocher d'ici.

« AU VOLEUR, AU VOLEUR, AU VOLEUR CETTE HOMME EST PARTI SANS PAYER!» criait la voix du tavernier qu'elle avait vu un peu plus tôt.

C'est alors qu'elle vit l'homme à la capuche du bar courir comme un dératé dans la ruelle, à cause de l'obscurité il ne la vit pas et la percuta de plein fouet. Le choc fut terrible et nos deux compères se retrouvèrent chacun d'un côté sur le sol. L'homme se frotta la tête puis se releva, Vivi fit de même.

-Bon sang mais vous pouvez pas regarder où vous courez! Je vous reconnais vous étiez dans le bar tout à l'heure alors c'est vous qui n'avez pas payé j'appelle tout de suite la garde, grommela-t-elle.

La princesse n'eut pas le temps dans dire plus que l'homme mit sa main devant la bouche de Vivi et l'entraîna se cacher dans la ruelle de droite. Vivi regarda passer le tenancier suivi des gardes dans la ruelle où ils se trouvaient il y a quelques secondes, elle voulut crier pour dire que celui qu'ils recherchaient était là mais elle était dans l'incapacité d'émettre un son. Les poursuivants étant loin à présent l'homme libéra Vivi. Elle se retourna bien décidée à faire tomber les masques et trouver qui il était. Mais qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise en s'apercevant qu'il n'avait déjà plus sa capuche et qu'il la regardait avec l'air le plus désolé possible. Un rayon de soleil traversa l'obscurité et elle put mieux voir en détail son visage c'était le même visage familier qu'elle avait remarquer un peu plus tôt dans la journée. C'était un jeune homme. Ça lui fit tilt dans sa tête et elle le reconnut de suite, lui aussi semblait la reconnaître.

-Ah excuse moi Vivi, je t'avais pas vu! Annonça le jeune homme.

 **Fiufff et un autre chapitre assez court le prochain sera un peu plus long une petite review si vous avez aimez ou même si vous n'avez pas, c'est toujours intéressant de savoir ce que vous en pensez.**

 **Bien je vous laisse deviner qui est le visage familier.**

 **Je posterais le prochain chapitre courant la semaine prochaine.**

 **A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre chaos !**


	3. une rencontre inattendue

**Salut à tous voici le nouveau chapitre.**

 **Initialement j'aurais dû le publier il y a quelques jours déjà mais j'ai dû faire quelques modifications de dernières minutes.**

 **One piece appartient à Eiichiro Oda.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

Chapitre III : Une rencontre inattendue

-Ace!? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Dit-elle avec l'air le plus surpris.

-Ça va ? Rien de cassé ? Lui demanda le dénommé Ace.

-Oui je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas il m'en faut plus pour que j'aille mal, mais réponds à ma question s'il te plaît.

-Et bien comme tu le sais je suis toujours à la recherche de Barbe Noire.

-Quoi, Barbe Noire serait donc ici ? S'interrogeait Vivi.

-Non

-Alors pourquoi es-tu retourné à Alabasta ?

-Ça te dérange tant que ça que je sois revenu dans ton pays ? L'air faussement boudeur.

-Non pas le moindre du monde! Dit-elle les joues rosies par la honte.

Devant la mine qu'affichait la princesse, Ace ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un petit rire et d'ajouter dans un grand sourire :

-Bah ne t'en fais pas pour ça. En réalité, si je suis revenu c'est parce que j'ai appris quelques jours après vous avoir quitter, toi et les autres dans le désert, que de la famille de se traître de Teach s'était installée ici il y a peu de temps. Je voulais allé leur demander s'ils n'avaient pas des informations le concernant.

-Tout s'explique, à part le fait que tu n'as pas payé, dit-elle les bras croisés avec un regard accusateur.

-Bah je suis pirate! Fit il comme si c'était une évidence.

«Décidément il n'y a pas un frère pour rattraper l'autre.» Pensa-t-elle.

S'en suivit quelques secondes de silence, achevé par un grognement incontrôlé de la part du ventre de Ace ce qui lui rappela Luffy et l'exaspéra de nouveau.

-Bon il va falloir que je retourne au palais maintenant. Si tu as faim, suis moi je suis sûre que si je dis que tu es le frère de Luffy, mon père sera ravi de te recevoir, proposa-t-elle.

-Okey si ça ne dérange pas trop.

Ils marchèrent vers le palais guidé par Vivi dans les ruelles. La marche fut de courte durée à peine cinq minutes s'était écoulées qu'ils pouvaient déjà voir le grand monument. Ils s'avancèrent jusqu'aux marches qu'ils gravirent, les centaines ne les fatigant pour autant Vivi par habitude et Ace, et bien c'est Ace après tout. Les gardes regardèrent arriver Vivi suivie quelques mètres plus loin par un jeune homme avec suspicion, ils laissèrent Vivi passer mais quand ce fut le tour de Ace...

-Halte la on ne passe pas! Pourquoi suiviez vous la princesse ? Répondez! Annoncèrent les gardes à l'unisson pointant Ace avec leurs armes.

-Hey du calme les gars! Demanda Ace les mains en l'air.

-Non c'est un ami laissez le passer! Dit Vivi en faisant de grands gestes pour qu'ils baissent leurs armes.

-Très bien vous pouvez entrer, fit celui qui semblait être leur supérieur.

Le petit groupe de gardes les regarda partir à l'intérieur quand l'un d'entre eux dit à voix basse pour être sûr que le jeune homme ne l'entende pas.

-Vous avez vu, c'est Portgas D. Ace, d'où la princesse peut bien connaître un forban pareil ?

Les gardes se regardant avec stupeur pour certains, avec angoisse pour d'autres, ne se sentaient pas rassurés avec une telle figure de la piraterie entrant dans les murs du palais.

Pour Ace se fut avec émerveillement qu'il traversa les couloirs du palais richement décorés, il n'avait jamais vu un tel monument auparavant dans sa vie. Vivi lui fit signe qu'il fallait entrer dans une certaine pièce.

-C'est la salle de réception mon père doit s'y trouver en ce moment, viens il faut que je te présente à lui, dit gaiement la jeune princesse.

-D'accord je te suis, lui répondit le pirate.

Ils entrèrent donc et trouvèrent le père de Vivi accompagné de Pell. D'ailleurs ce dernier regardait d'un mauvaise œil le pirate qui venait d'arriver devant lui l'ayant de suite reconnu. Quand au père de Vivi il l'avait aussi reconnu mais attendait les explications de sa fille.

-Père ainsi que Pell je vous présente Portgas D. Ace, commandant de la seconde flotte de Barbe Blanche, c'est un ami et il est également le grand frère de Luffy.

-… Qu...que...Quoi ? Bégaya Pell sous l'effet de surprise, la bouche grande ouverte.

-Et bien si je m'attendais à cela, le grand frère de ce cher chapeau de paille serait donc un éminent pirate qui plus est au service de Barbe Blanche.

-Vous connaissez père? Demanda Ace.

-Non pas personnellement mais qui n'a jamais entendu parler de Barbe Blanche ? Répondit le roi.

-Père je l'ai invité pour le dîner de ce soir j'espère que vous n'y voyez aucun problème. Elle pensait dans sa tête «pourvu qu'il dise oui».

-Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient, je ne saurais comment exprimer mon éternel gratitude envers votre jeune frère monsieur Portgas.

-Bah Luffy est comme ça, il a toujours aimé rendre service à ses amis et fera tout pour les protéger, ajouta Ace.

-Vivi en attendant le repas il reste encore du temps pour aller faire visiter les jardins du palais à notre invité.

-Merci père nous y allons de suite, finit Vivi.

Pendant qu'ils s'en allaient Pell les suivait du regard.

-Vous êtes sûr votre majesté qu'on peut les laisser sans surveillance, ce n'est pas que je doute en votre capacité de juger les gens mais un pirate avec une telle prime ça ne doit pas être un enfant de chœur.

-Je le sais très bien mais il est de la famille de notre sauveur alors tout est possible. Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que tous les deux ne sont pas des personnes ordinaires.

XXXXXXXXXX

En arrivant aux jardins Ace eu le souffle coupé. C'était magnifique, la richesse de ses parterres rendrait sans doute plus d'un jardinier jaloux. On pouvait voir des variétés de fleurs venant de beaucoup d'endroits tout autour du globe même si il faut bien l'avouer c'étaient des plantes surtout de milieux chauds, il aurait été bien difficile, voir impossible de cultiver à l'air libre des spécimens d'autres milieux au vu du climat de Alabasta. Néanmoins cela n'enlevait rien au charme de ce parc en plein milieu du palais.

Au centre se trouvait des fontaines qui n'étaient pas remplies d'eau. Elles étaient à sec depuis bien longtemps déjà quand l'eau commença de plus en plus à se raréfier. Avec le pays encore en reconstruction ce n'était pas une priorité de les réparer et les remettre en eau quand encore beaucoup d'endroits souffraient du manque de ce liquide précieux.

Ils marchèrent dans l'allée principale jusqu'à ce que Vivi les arrête devant un banc à côté des palmiers. Ils s'y assirent profitant de la fraîcheur du peu d'ombre qu'offraient les arbres.

Ace observait le sourire de la princesse, il était resplendissant malgré le grand besoin de repos qu'il pouvait voir dans ses gestes et son visage. Cet air serein autour d'elle lui allait bien mieux que la mine éternellement stressée et la peur qu'elle avait pour la sécurité de son peuple qu'il avait pu voir dans leur dernier voyage. Maintenant que la rébellion était finie il espérait bien qu'elle pourrait rester heureuse pour le restant de sa vie.

XXXXXXXXXX

Une heure passa et ce beau petit monde était réuni autour d'une grande table ovale. Des musiciens tout d'abord surpris de l'identité de l'invité se mirent à jouer de douces mélodies, sur lesquelles dansaient de magnifiques danseuses, revêtues de vêtements ressemblant à ceux de Vivi et Nami à Nanohana. Vivi se rassura en voyant que Ace pour une fois n'était pas comme son frangin et mangeait avec un couteau et une fourchette. En y réfléchissant bien ce n'était pas la première fois que cela l'avait étonnée, elle se souvient d'une conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Nami dans le désert.

-Je me demandais pourquoi appelez vous tous Barbe Blanche père? Questionna le roi à l'encontre du jeune pirate.

-Tout simplement parce qu'il nous appelle ses fils ! Répondit il dans un grand sourire.

Le roi fut étonné par la gentillesse et le savoir vivre que semblait avoir ce jeune homme à croire que l'on avait pas affaire à un pirate dont la tête était mise à prix pour 550 000 000 de berries.

Au moment où il allait le faire remarquer quelque chose le troubla. Ace avait stoppé sa fourchette avec son bout de viande à quelques centimètres de sa bouche et ne semblait plus réagir.

-zzz...

-IL S'EST ENDORMI ! s'étonnèrent ils tous vu qu'il y a , à peine cinq secondes il leur parlait encore. Bouche grande ouverte, les yeux exorbités, ils étaient tous en état de choc.

Une minute plus tard :

-Ah tiens j'ai eu comme un moment d'absence, il se mit à rire et tous se reprirent petit à petit mettant de côté la crise de narcolepsie de notre jeune ami.

Le dîner était terminé et le pirate allait s'en aller quand le roi l'invita puisqu'il n'avait aucun endroit où aller de rester au palais pour la nuit, il accepta. Le reste de la soirée et la nuit ayant passé sans grabuge le soleil se levait sur le pays des sables encore endormi par une nuit de pleine Lune. Une servante alla dans la chambre d'ami pour réveiller l'invité du palais. En ouvrant la porte elle ne vit personne dans la chambre juste une lettre posée délicatement au milieu du lit. Sur la lettre on pouvait y lire «Pour Vivi» d'une belle écriture. Elle se pressa de l'apporter à la princesse qui était déjà levée et discutait avec Pell. Vivi peu surprise par le départ précipité de son ami, Ace et Luffy décidément ces deux là n'étaient pas des frères pour rien. Elle prit la lettre, l'ouvrit et commença à lire dans sa tête.

XXXXXXXXXX

 _Hey salut Vivi,_

 _Quand tu liras cette lettre je serais déjà loin. Excuse moi de ne pas avoir dit au revoir en partant. Je te suis très reconnaissant ainsi qu'à ton père de m'avoir offert le foyer et le couvert. Tu fais du beau boulot pour ce pays et ménage toi un petit peu de temps à autre ça te fera du bien. Je ne sais pas si on se recroisera un jour alors au cas où j'aimerais que l'on reste en contact soit par lettre ou escargophone, comme tu veux. Je t'ai mis justement un bébé escargophone sur le lit tu pourras ainsi me joindre. A plus tard ._

 _Ace._

XXXXXXXXXX

Alors sa fatigue se voyait tant que ça pour que tout le monde le remarque?

Elle alla jusqu'à la chambre ensuite où elle trouva comme c'était indiqué l'escargophone. Elle le mit dans sa poche et retourna à ses occupations. Elle était bien joyeuse, elle non plus ne savait pas si elle pourrait le revoir et c'est toujours mieux de rester en contact avec ses amis.

Pendant ce temps un peu plus loin dans les cieux de Grand Line l'équipage du chapeau de paille était sur les îles célestes et vivait de grandes aventures.

Tandis que Ace avait enfin pu parler aux personnes qu'il voulait et avait pu apprendre quelques informations qu'il espère le mèneraient à bon port. Mais il ne se faisait pas d'illusion, trop de fois il croyait avoir enfin retrouver ce traître et avait finit par se ramasser lamentablement. Il devait se montrer prudent avec les données qu'on lui passait. C'est sur ces pensées qu'il reprit la mer à bord de son Striker .

 **Voilà la fin de ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu avec plus de dialogues qu'aux chapitres précédents. N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews pour me faire part de vos impressions.**

 **J'ai pris note des conseils et espère n'avoir pas fait trop de répétitions même si parfois c'est inévitable avec certains termes récurrents.**

 **Bravo à ceux qui avaient deviné qui était le mystérieux étranger, bon en même temps j'avais laissé quelques indices assez simples pour les fans de one piece.**

 **A bientôt pour un prochain chapitre chaos !**


	4. bluenote

**Salut à tous, tout d'abord un grand merci à ceux qui suivent cette histoire ou la commente ça me fait super plaisir.**

 **Voici un nouveau chapitre se concentrant sur Ace, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

 **One Piece appartient à Eiichiro Oda.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre IV : Bluenote

La mer était belle aujourd'hui, calme et juste le vent qu'il faut. Du côté du ciel il était radieux pas un nuage à l'horizon. Ace regardait avec un grand sourire affiché sur son visage ce bel océan, on dirait presque que l'on avait quitté Grand Line. D'après les indications que l'on avait pu lui fournir en espérant qu'elles ne soient pas erronées, Barbe Noire aurait été vu près de l'île de Jaya, c'était donc la direction qu'il avait pris avec sa petite embarcation.

Il ne lui faudrait que deux jours pour atteindre son arrivée mais il préférait faire une escale pour la nuit sur une petite île qu'il connaissait et savait qu'elle se trouvait près de la position où il se trouvait en ce moment. Avec le Striker le voyage allait peut être vite mais était épuisant à la longue. Essayez de rester debout pendant plusieurs jours sans dormir et vous verrez que ce n'est pas si facile que ça.

Ace avait le souvenir d'une fois où il avait du passer trois jours sans interruption sur son embarcation, avec la fatigue il s'était endormi et avait fini par tomber à la mer, un vrai problème quand on est un utilisateur de fruit du démon voir même une cause de mort assez fréquente. Ce jour là, il n'avait du son salut que grâce à un navire marchand qui passait par là, un véritable chanceux.

Cela faisait déjà depuis plusieurs heures qu'il naviguait et commençait à distinguer l'île où il comptait faire escale. Elle était de taille moyenne avec son bois, son unique ville et sa base de marine. Il savait qu'il devrait se faire discret pour ne pas attirer l'attention de ceux-ci mais il ne s'inquiétait pas pour autant, la base ne devait compter que quatre cents hommes au maximum.

Il décida par précaution de laisser son Striker sur le côté bois de l'île, le dissimulant avec précaution. Il s'avança d'un pas léger jusqu'à la ville qui portait le nom de Bluenote, la ville du blues et du jazz où de nombreux concerts avaient lieu toutes les semaines. Il se dirigea de suite vers un hôtel pour réserver une chambre pour la nuit. On lui réserva la chambre 102, une chambre plutôt simple mais qui avait une belle vue sur l'ensemble de la ville. Les lumières de la salle de concert éclairaient le ciel qui commençait à s'assombrir il regarda le réveil, dix-neuf heures, la faim le tiraillant il décida donc de chercher un restaurant.

Après une petite dizaine de minutes de recherche, il en trouva un puis y entra l'eau à la bouche par la bonne odeur qui s'échappait du bâtiment. Le jeune pirate se dirigea vers le comptoir, enleva son chapeau où il l'y déposa et commanda des nombreux plats. Le cuistot avait un peu de mal à suivre le rythme effréné avec lequel il ingurgitait la nourriture, moins vite que Luffy certes mais bien plus rapide que le commun des mortels. Il s'arrêta un moment, du bruit semblait venir de dehors.

-Soldats pour la réussite de cette mission je vous offre tous ma tournée, annonça une voix d'homme.

-OUAIIIIIS, MERCI COLONEL! crièrent les soldats d'une même voix.

La marine? Il ne manquait plus que ça , se dit Ace.

Finissant son repas dans la précipitation la plus totale, il en oublia encore une fois de payer et partit vite par la porte arrière du restaurant. Le barman revenant des cuisines pour apporter les plats suivants voyant que le pirate s'était enfui sans payer cria au voleur en même temps que les marines entrèrent. Certains coururent dehors voir si ils ne voyaient pas le voleur mais personne.

De son côté Ace après avoir piquer un petit sprint dans toute la ville, retourna à sa chambre d'hôtel. Au moment ou il allait se mettre dans son lit il s'aperçut qu'il lui manquait quelque chose et quelque chose dont il ne se sépare que très rarement.

Le colonel s'approchât du comptoir et regarda plus précisément un objet qu'avait oublié le voleur.

-Ce chapeau, j'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part, pensa-t-il à voix haute.

-Pouvez vous nous décrire ce voleur monsieur, demanda un marine à l'adresse du barman.

-Si je me souviens bien il était de taille moyenne, jeune, plutôt musclé, cheveux et yeux noirs.

A vingt-deux heures les marines quittèrent le restaurant pour retourner à leur base.

Pendant ce temps dans un hôtel au bord de la ville.

-Eh merde je l'ai oublié là-bas et puis ça m'étonnerait qu'il y soit encore, bon je vais quand même aller vérifier.

Il courut jusqu'à l'établissement où il avait laisser son chapeau. Arrivant sur place il regarda sur le comptoir et un peu partout mais aucune trace et les marines n'étaient plus là non plus. Cherchant des yeux le serveur il le trouva à servir une table, celui-ci le regardait ainsi que le reste des clients. Il s'avança jusqu'à l'homme.

-Hey vous ne savez pas où est mon chapeau je l'ai oublié tout à l'heure ?

Méfiant le serveur le regarda dans les yeux et répondit.

-Les marines l'ont emmené avec eux. Bon si vous voulez bien payer pour le repas que vous avez pris avant.

Ace se retourna et sortit du bâtiment, mais avant qu'il ne puisse continuer d'avancer le serveur sortit du restaurant et voulut lui parler mais se tût en voyant le regard qu'il affichait et déglutit. Ace ne prit pas attention à l'homme et continua sur ses pensées.

-J'ai plus qu'à aller le chercher dans leur foutue base de merde. Ace était vraiment en colère. Comme s'il avait que ça à faire d'infiltrer une base de la marine à une heure pareille.

Il se dirigea donc vers ce lieu qui ne lui plaisait guère pour récupérer son bien. Il voulait se faire le plus discret possible. Bientôt la base était en vue et il réfléchit à divers plans pour éviter de se faire voir ce qui serait mauvais si les marines connaissaient sa position, ils enverraient de nombreux soldats à le poursuivre et ce serait du temps perdu dans sa quête pour retrouver Teach.

Il se cacha derrière un petit muret. L'entrée n'était gardée que par deux soldats. Il fallait qu'il puisse franchir cette porte qui se trouvait derrière eux, avec un peu de chance il n'y aurait pas d'autres soldats juste après.

Il prit une petite pierre dans sa main puis la lança à l'opposé. Le bruit attira les deux hommes au loin et il en profita pour passer la porte. De l'autre côté personne à gauche, personne à droite, personne devant, au moins il ne serait pas repéré de suite se disait il. Il avança dans les allées jusqu'à ce qu'il entendit des marines approchés, là il ouvrit la première porte venue et se lança dans la pièce.

C'était un bureau plutôt luxueux sûrement celui d'un haut gradé. Manque de chance les marines allaient eux aussi dans la même pièce, son sang ne fit qu'un tour, il se précipita à se cacher dans le placard le plus proche.

Ace regardait ce qu'il se passait dans la pièce par le trou de la serrure, le colonel avait avancé devant ses hommes et s'était placé à son bureau assis sur son gros fauteuil l'air pensif tenant le chapeau d'Ace dans sa main gauche et un avis de recherche dans sa main droite. Le supérieur sortit de ses pensées pour enfin prendre la parole devant ses hommes.

-Il semblerait que l'on ait affaire à un gros poisson cette fois. Ce chapeau j'étais sûr de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part et en voyant ceci , il montre l'avis de recherche, il ne fait aucun doute messieurs que ce non payeur n'était autre que Portgas D. Ace, pirate activement recherché par le gouvernement mondial et commandant de la seconde flotte de Barbe Blanche.

À cette annonce tous les soldats présents ravalèrent leur salive, terrifiés.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'un pirate tel que lui vient faire sur une petite île comme celle la? Demanda un marine encore surpris par cette nouvelle.

-Justement c'est bien ce que j'aimerais savoir, affirma leur supérieur.

C'est à ce moment là que l'escargophone dans la poche de Ace se mit à sonner. Qui que cela pouvait être il ne pouvait pas choisir meilleur moment pour appeler. Le jeune pirate priait intérieurement pour que les marines ne l'aient pas entendu sinon il aurait à les assommer et ce serait encore plus de problèmes pour lui par la suite.

A cet instant un jeune matelot s'approcha de l'armoire, au moment où il allait l'ouvrir l'escargophone sur le bureau se mit à sonner. Le marine retourna à sa place s'éloignant de l'armoire.

«Ouf! Sauvé par le gong j'allais me faire repéré, vive la discrétion si je tenais celui qui vient de m'appeler...» pensa le pirate.

Ce n'est pas qu'il n'était pas assez fort pour tous les battre, loin de là, mais il valait mieux parfois éviter les conflits inutiles.

Cinq bonnes minutes plus tard les soldats partirent de la pièce laissant le chapeau sur le bureau. Ace sortit de l'armoire prit son chapeau et sauta par la fenêtre pour atterrir avec agilité sur le sable de la cour de la base. Sans difficulté il réussit par le même stratagème qu'à l'entrée à faire s'éloigner les soldats, et repartit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

De retour dans sa chambre d'hôtel son escargophone se remit à sonner.

C'était sûrement la même personne qui avait essayé de le joindre à la base.

«Celui là, il va m'entendre!» pensa-t-il à voix haute.

 **Fin du chapitre j'espère qu'il vous aura plut n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review ça fait toujours plaisir à voir.**

 **Le Chapitre V sera posté la semaine prochaine. Je suis également en train de commencer un nouveau projet de fanfiction qui me tenait à cœur si je vais devoir jongler entre les deux histoires mais cela ne devrait pas poser trop de problèmes.**

 **Sur ce je vous dis à très bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre, chaos.**


	5. un appel, l'île de Jaya

**Salut à tous ! Tout d'abord je tiens à dire merci pour vos reviews cela me fait super plaisir de voir que des personnes aiment ce que je fais et j'espère que la suite de cette histoire continuera de vous plaire.**

 **One Piece appartient à Eiichiro Oda.**

 **Yeah voici le chapitre 5, bonne lecture.**

Chapitre V : Un appel, l'île de Jaya

''BelupBelupBelup...BelupBelupBelup'' (sonnerie de l'escargophone)

-Punaise qui est le con qui m'appelle à une heure pareille ! gueula Ace à l'appareil.

-Ah Ace désolé si je t'ai dérangé, je rappellerai demain, faisait une voix féminine à l'autre bout.

-Vivi c'est toi !? A la suite, il lui raconta sa petite mésaventure dans la base avec les marines. Et voilà tu sais à peu près tout.

-Et bien encore une fois désolé, fit elle gênée, pour ma part c'était plutôt la routine aujourd'hui. Tu penses avoir une bonne piste pour Barbe Noire?

-Oui, demain je mets le cap vers l'île de Jaya, j'espère qu'il y sera encore mais je ne pense pas.

-Bon je vais te laisser, bonne nuit, dit Vivi dans un bâillement.

-A plus.

Ace ne tarda pas à s'endormir. Demain promettait d'être une longue journée.

Le lendemain en se levant il alla directement à la fenêtre de sa chambre. Contrairement aux jours d'avant il pleuvait à torrent et la mer était démontée. Son embarcation marchant grâce à son pouvoir du Pyro-fruit, avec un temps pareil il allait être bien dur d'avancer. Le pirate prit donc son mal en patience jusqu'à une éclaircie dans l'après midi qui lui permit de partir. Il dut faire néanmoins attention en ville car les soldats avaient été doublés, sûrement qu'ils le cherchaient depuis la soirée d'hier.

Après toute une nuit à bord du Striker, au petit matin il arriva enfin à destination Jaya. Une ville de forbans sans foi ni lois. Ce qui compte le plus ici c'est la force des équipages et les mises à prix. De ce côté là, quand il accosta certains pirates restaient à l'écart le simple fait d'évoquer Barbe Blanche les terrorisant, d'autres n'avaient qu'une envie c'était d'affronter le terrible Ace aux Poings Ardents.

Un petit groupe de pirates s'avança vers lui dirigé par un blondinet avec un sourire de hyène.

-Tiens, tiens mais qui avons nous là!? Le second commandant de l'armada de Barbe Blanche.

-Et toi t'es qui? Demanda Ace un sourcil levé.

-Tu ne sais pas qui sais mais t'es débile ou quoi c'est Bellamy la hyène bordel ! Cria un autre homme avec des cheveux bleus et des lunettes.

-Écoute moi bien Barbe Blanche est fini. Ce vieux croûton de rêveur ne tiendra pas à la nouvelle ère si tu veux mon avis tu ferais mieux de changer d'équipage. Je vais te faire une offre, quitte ce vieil équipage et rejoint nous! Tous les pirates derrière attendaient une réponse avec impatience sachant que s'il refusait l'offre de leur boss il faudrait éliminer Ace.

-Je refuse! Vous avez osé dire du mal de Père, vous allez le regretter ! Ace était sorti de ses gonds, jamais il n'avait entendu pareilles sottises sur Père et il n'allait pas leur pardonner. Des flammes commencèrent à l'entourer.

De son côté Bellamy et ses hommes s'étaient eux aussi préparés au combat. Il activa son fruit du ressort et commença à attaquer. SPRING HOPPER!

«Avec ses bonds on dirait un kangourou supersonique», pensa Ace des étoiles dans les yeux.

Ace esquivait pour l'instant l'attaque jusqu'au moment où il en a eu mare et lança un HIKEN ce qui eu pour effet de vite terminer le combat et de faire taire tous ces imbéciles qui avaient osé dire du mal de Barbe Blanche. Leurs bouches étaient lâches mais il fallait les comprendre ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on peut voir un pirate avec une prime dépassant les 50 millions se faire laminer en une seule attaque.

Ace se dirigea ensuite vers un autre groupe de pirates qui, le voyant arriver commençaient à suer à grosse gouttes. Regardant s'il n'y avait aucune échappatoire ils croyaient leur dernière heure arrivée.

-Euh excusez moi les gars, vous n'auriez pas vu un homme assez âgé de grande taille avec une barbe noire et qui répond au nom de Teach?

A leur grand étonnement, il ne voulait pas les tuer mais leur poser une simple question. Un jeune garçon qui ne devait pas avoir plus de douze ans s'avança.

-Nan jamais vu dans le coin je m'en souviendrais sinon.

-Okay, merci petit!

-Je suis pas petit, je suis un grand maintenant! S'énerva le jeune garçon la figure rouge de colère.

Ace explosa de rire et lui fit un grand sourire avant de lui dire.

-Oui c'est ça et c'est quoi ces taches de lait que je vois sur le contour de ta bouche alors? Bon je vais continuer à chercher.

Il passa au peigne fin l'île durant tout l'après midi à la recherche du traître ou du moindre renseignement mais sans succès. Il décida de s'arrêter pour la nuit dans une auberge du coin. Il se remémora sa journée. Il retournerait bien voir ce Bellamy , le massacrer de nouveau... euh c'était bien ça son nom, il avait un doute enfin il ne se souvenait plus trop, peu importait. Il ne pouvait même pas imaginer que quelqu'un ose dire du mal de Père.

« Barbe Blanche fini? Les pirates n'ont plus le droit de rêver, une nouvelle ère... que des conneries » se disait il.

Lui qui les avait recueillis et aimés comme ses propres fils, eux qui étaient rejetés de tous, tout son équipage devait énormément à Barbe Blanche. Entendre des insultes sur lui est une des pires choses qui soit pour Ace. Il se mit dans son lit et se laissa bercer par les bras de Morphée.

A son réveil il savait que c'était encore une fois une journée de recherche qui l'attendait. Ça ne l'enchantait pas du tout de passer son temps à traquer Teach mais c'était comme une obligation pour lui son crime avait été si horrible et c'était impardonnable. Tuer un de ses nakamas qu'est-ce qui lui avait passé par la tête pourquoi avait il fait ça? Beaucoup de questions se superposaient dans sa tête mais demeuraient sans réponses. Quoi qu'il en soit il serait prêt à le poursuivre jusqu'au bout du monde s'il le fallait.

Les rues étaient pareilles à la veille, toujours bondées de pirates mais cette fois ci personne ne voulait s'avancer pour l'attaquer. De cette journée des plus ennuyantes pour lui, il réussit à dégoter quelques informations, des pirates fraîchement débarqués disent avoir croisé en mer, un homme correspondant au portrait de Barbe Noire se dirigeant vers Water Seven. Pas de temps à perdre après de brefs remerciements il fonça jusqu'à son embarcation, emportant un bon gigot dans ses bras pour la route.

La route serait longue et périlleuse mais il n'était plus le jeune pirate inexpérimenté d'il y a quelques années, il en avait vu bien d'autre dans le nouveau monde, des choses plus terrifiantes les unes que les autres. C'est ainsi qu'il reprit la mer sans une pointe d'appréhension et s'il avait faim il n'aurait qu'à griller un ou deux monstres marins sur le chemin. Le seul souci à ce tableau c'est qu'il lui faudrait sûrement faire plusieurs escales le long de la route et c'est autant de temps de perdu pour lui et autant de temps d'avance pour ce cher Marshall D. Teach.

XXXXXXXXXX

Cela devait bien faire une bonne semaine qu'il était parti de Jaya et entre temps avait déjà fait quelques escales sur des petites îles sans histoire particulière. Un voyage plutôt tranquille me direz vous, et bien pas tout à fait, à vrai dire Ace était épuisé aujourd'hui et il lui resterait sûrement encore une bonne journée de navigation avant d'arriver à une prochaine île. Les yeux entourés de cernes, la nuit dernière fut vraiment difficile pour notre jeune pirate. Pris en plein dans une tempête à peine quelques heures après avoir quitter la dernière île il n'avait aucune possibilité de revenir en arrière.

Derrière lui la mer était encore plus démontée. C'était presque du suicide que de naviguer avec sa frêle embarcation qui avec ces courants et ces vagues manquait de le faire chavirer à tout instant. De plus le vent et la pluie qu'il se prenait en pleine face ne l'aidaient pas plus pour avancer ou se diriger.

C'est donc avec ses ''quelques'' complications qu'il dû passer la nuit. Il n'avait plus de nourriture, la faim commençait à se faire ressentir. Soudain un monstre marin sortit de l'eau et l'attaqua pensant faire un bon repas avec ce jeune homme, seulement il ne connaissait pas à qui il avait affaire. Ace voyant ça comme une aubaine en avait l'eau à la bouche. En quelques secondes la pauvre bête n'ayant pas compris ce qui lui arrivait finit grillé à point. Il monta sur le dos du monstre et commença son festin, il se régalait de cette viande délicieuse et bien grasse. Un oiseau arriva dans la direction du pirate, sur sa patte était accrochée une lettre. Il la détacha soigneusement de la patte du volatile et lui donna un bout de viande en récompense. Son nom était inscrit sur l'enveloppe, il l'ouvra dépliant le papier contenu à l'intérieur.

 _Cher Ace,_

 _Comment vas-tu en ce moment? Pour moi en tout cas j'ai retrouvé la forme. Les choses se stabilisent de mieux en mieux à Alabasta et les travaux de reconstructions sont presque achevés._

 _Récemment mon père ma confié une nouvelle mission grâce à laquelle je vais beaucoup voyager durant les prochaines semaines. Normalement je ne parle pas de mes missions mais je sais qu'on peut te faire confiance. Je dois me rendre à Marijoa où une grande réunion va avoir lieu entre les différents états, je ne peux pas te dire par contre le sujet de cette réunion. Mon père veut que je représente le pays là-bas pendant qu'il finira quelques affaires dans le royaume. Je n'ai jamais encore été seul à ce genre de réunion d'habitude j'accompagne simplement mon père. Cela me rend un peu anxieuse je l'avoue mais d'après Pell, c'est un bon entraînement pour quand je devrais succéder au roi heureusement que lui sera la pour me soutenir. Pour ma part, j'espère que ce ne sera pas avant bien longtemps, je ne me vois pas prendre la tête du pays. Durant la traversée nous devrons faire beaucoup d'escales et j'espère bien vous croiser, toi ou l'équipage de ton frère._

 _Sur ce, j'espère que tout se passe bien pour toi. A une prochaine fois._

 _Vivi._

Recevoir une lettre lui met du baume au cœur après la dernière nuit qu'il a traversée, et c'est avec un grand sourire visible sur ses lèvres qu'il la lit. La date inscrite derrière montrait que la princesse l'avait écrite pratiquement une semaine auparavant.

«Alors comme ça tu es partis en mer Vivi, peut être se croisera-t-on en route, fais bien attention à toi» pensa Ace son regard passant de la lettre à l'immensité de l'océan.

Dans la soirée une nouvelle tempête arriva cette fois encore plus violente que la précédente. Ace déjà épuisé en avait vraiment ras le bol de ces tempêtes à répétition. Le vent soufflait dans des rafales qui se faisaient plus fortes à chaque fois. Le ciel affichant un tapis épais de nuages noirs, grondant sous les éclairs, la pluie était aussi de la partie mais ce n'était pas ce qui était le plus difficile à supporter. Les vagues atteignant plusieurs mètres de haut manquaient de peu à chaque coup de s'écraser contre la petite embarcation. Le pirate réussissait tant bien que mal à garder son équilibre mais la fatigue le tiraillait. Ses paupières commençaient à se faire lourdes et ses membres étaient pleins de courbatures.

-Ne t'endors pas ce n'est pas le moment, ne t'endors pas, ne t'endors pas, se répétait il. Ne pas tomber de sommeil, il me faut ré...sis...ter...

La fatigue avait finalement pris le dessus et quand une autre vague arriva le Striker se retourna, heureusement Ace réussit dans un dernier effort à se cramponner à son embarcation retournée. Mais il finit par perdre connaissance n'ayant plus aucune force.

 **Eh bien voilà un autre chapitre de fini, pauvre Ace il en voit des vertes et des pas mûres. Si vous avez aimé ou non n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour connaître votre opinion sur ce chapitre.**

-Et puis laisse moi deviner, c'est Vivi qui l'appelle, n'est-ce pas ?

 **-Tu avais raison, bien joué.**

-C'est Vivi qui l'appelle. Je le sais parce que je suis voyante u_u.

 **-Soit effectivement vous étiez tous les deux des voyants, soit c'était trop prévisible. Je penche plutôt pour la deuxième solution XD .**

 **Bref sur ce, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 6. Chaos !**


	6. un sauvetage

**Salut à tous ! Je tenais tout d'abord à remercier ceux qui ont laissé des commentaires c'est vraiment super sympa.**

 **Excusez pour le retard je devais le publier la semaine dernière déjà mais avec le boulot en ce moment je trouve beaucoup moins de temps pour écrire si bien que je le ferai surtout pendant mes jours de repos, qui je dois dire changent chaque semaine.**

 **Bref je ne vais pas raconter toute ma vie non plus alors voici le nouveau chapitre.**

 **One Piece appartient à Eiichiro Oda.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre VI : Un sauvetage

-UN HOMME A LA MER! cria un premier matelot.

-Il faut le monter à bord, dit un second , venez m'aider !

Ils hissèrent le naufragé sur le pont du bateau, puis l'emmenèrent à l'infirmerie où le médecin de bord fit recracher l'eau des poumons que l'homme avait ingurgitée en grande quantité mais il restait cependant évanoui brûlant de fièvre. S'ils ne l'avaient pas aperçu cet homme serait mort noyer ou d'hypothermie. Le médecin ordonna qu'on le transfère dans une des chambres du navire.

XXXXXXXXXX

Le naufragé sentait de la chaleur autour de lui il entrouvrit les paupières et vit, bien que sa vue restait encore floue, qu'il était allongé dans un lit. Il avait sûrement été repêché par un bateau qui passait par là. Quand ses yeux s'habituèrent à la lumière du jour qui émanait du hublot, il put mieux regarder où il se trouvait.

Ace regarda autour de lui et constata avec surprise qu'une personne était endormie à son chevet et que cette personne ne lui était pas inconnue. Il n'osait pas la réveiller, son visage semblait si doux et reposé, sans tout le stress qu'elle pouvait avoir au quotidien. Cela le fit sourire, et il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était mignonne comme ça, endormie. Avec sa main il effleura le visage de sa garde malade . Il allait se lever quand il entendit quelques gémissements venir de la personne à son chevet et qui se réveilla.

-Ah... Euh bonjour Vivi, excuse moi si je t'ai réveillée.

-Bonjour Ace comment te sens tu? Elle déposa sa main sur le front de celui-ci pour voir si sa température avait baissé et se rassura voyant qu'il avait repris une température normale.

-Je suis en pleine forme, mais comment ça se fait que je sois sur ce bateau et que tu y sois aussi? Demanda le jeune homme.

XXXXXXXXXX

Quelques temps auparavant.

-UN HOMME A LA MER!

-Il faut le monter à bord, venez m'aider !

Alors que le naufragé venait d'être remonté à bord par les matelots.

-Vous avez vu mais c'est... fit un des hommes à bord.

Vivi accourut sur le pont du navire ayant entendu du remue ménage. Elle n'arrivait pas à distinguer l'objet des discussions de l'équipage et du se frayer un chemin parmi les matelots.

-Que se passe t-il ? Demanda t-elle.

-Il y avait un naufragé, on l'a hissé à bord, princesse vous ne devriez pas rester sur le pont en pleine tempête c'est dangereux et vous risqueriez d'attraper du mal! Lui répondit un des matelots.

Elle n'écouta pas ses conseils et s'avança pour regarder de plus près cet homme qui avait été repêché. A cet instant là ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise quand elle découvrit son ami.

-Ace ! Vite qu'on l'emmène au médecin de bord ! Ordonna t-elle.

-Mais princesse il s'agit de Ace aux poings ardents, on devrait plutôt le mettre dans une cellule du navire et le remettre à la marine, cet homme est dangereux, lui répondit un matelot.

-Ne vous en faîtes pas c'est un ami, il ne nous fera aucun mal et je vous interdis de le mettre aux fers, est-ce bien compris? Devant le ton qu'avait pris la voix de la jeune femme l'équipage ne put que hocher de la tête pour dire qu'ils avaient biens compris.

XXXXXXXXXX

-Voilà tu sais tout, conclut Vivi.

-Houa je dois une fière chandelle à toi et ton équipage alors mais ça me dit pas pourquoi tu étais sur ce navire.

-Tu n'as pas reçu ma lettre?

-Maintenant que tu m'en parles je m'en souviens, alors comme ça ce navire se dirige vers Marijoa?

-Oui c'est bien ça, affirma t-elle, mais il y aura plusieurs escales comme je te le disais et la prochaine pour le moment c'est Water Seven.

-C'est là où je me dirigeais avant d'être frappé par la tempête. Dis-moi, vous avez récupéré mon Striker?

-Ton Striker? Elle se demandait bien ce que cela pouvait être. Voyant qu'elle s'interrogeait il répliqua.

-C'est mon embarcation.

-Ah ton bateau! Ne t'inquiète pas on la attaché au navire. Tu dois avoir faim, suis moi je vais te montrer la salle où on prend nos repas.

-Ah je vais m'en mettre plein la panse! S'exclama t-il tout en se frottant le bide.

Il se leva pour rejoindre Vivi qui l'attendait déjà à l'entrée de la chambre. Puis il la suivit dans les couloirs, c'était plutôt un grand navire et il se serait sûrement perdu sans son aide. Comme le palais, le bateau était plutôt bien décoré et on pouvait facilement deviner qu'il appartenait à une famille de la haute société car sur les murs des couloirs étaient accrochés de nombreux portraits d'ancêtres. Justement ses yeux s'arrêtèrent devant un tableau, la jeune femme qui y était peinte ressemblait beaucoup à Vivi. Il décida donc de poser la question pour savoir.

-Vivi cette femme sur le tableau c'est ta mère ?

-Oui, c'était ma mère.

-C'était?... après quelques secondes de réflexion Ace comprit. Ah excuse moi je ne savais pas qu'elle était décédée, désolé si cela te rappelle de mauvais souvenirs.

-Ne t'en fais pas il y a bien longtemps que j'ai fait mon deuil maintenant. Vivi avait un regard triste pendant un instant mais se reprit vite.

« Idiot ! J'aurais dû m'en douter quand je ne l'avais pas vu au palais d'Alubarna et personne ne l'a mentionnait. J'aurais mieux fait de me taire, ce regard triste ne lui va pas. » pensa Ace en regardant la princesse. Il soupira, vive la maladresse.

Ils reprirent leur marche, peu de temps après Ace sentait déjà une bonne odeur lui chatouiller les narines ce qui signifiait qu'ils étaient presque arrivés. Ce n'était pas trop tôt c'est que le pirate avait vraiment faim après tous ses périples.

-C'est ici ! s'écria Vivi.

Ils entrèrent dans la pièce où se trouvait déjà la plupart de l'équipage mangeant le repas de ce midi. Quand ils entrèrent tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux. Vivi alla jusqu'à sa place en bout de table et demanda à Ace de la rejoindre en se mettant à côté. Le repas se passa sans accroc et les matelots se rassurèrent. Ils durent bien reconnaître que ce pirate n'avait pas l'air si horrible qu'on le prétendait et que la princesse elle même semblait bien s'entendre avec lui, on la voyait discuter et rire avec un sourire des plus radieux. A la fin Ace se proposa d'aider le personnel à débarrasser la table pendant que Vivi était parti sur le pont du navire.

Elle était pensive le regard plongé sur l'océan. Elle ne remarqua pas son ami qui l'avait rejoint à l'instant. Voyant qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées, Ace décida de la faire revenir à la réalité en agitant vigoureusement sa main devant la tête de la jeune femme. Ce fut plutôt efficace car elle tourna tout de suite la tête vers lui.

-Tu sais Ace, tu pourrais rester avec nous jusqu'à Water Seven si c'est là que tu dois te rendre, proposa t-elle.

-Vraiment? C'est cool on va faire un petit bout de chemin ensemble, dit il l'air heureux.

-Tu as l'air ravi en tout cas.

-Bah c'est que on se sent un peu seul quand on voyage dans un monoplace.

-Tu as sans doute raison et à Water Seven tu comptes y rester plusieurs jours?

-Oui le temps de savoir si Barbe Noire y est ou non et sinon où il est parti.

-J'ai l'impression que tu serais près à le chercher jusqu'au bout du monde s'il le fallait.

-C'est bien ça, fit il le regard plein de convictions, je ne pourrais jamais pardonner à ce traître, je vais le tuer, le cramer puis le donner à manger aux chiens !

-N'est ce pas un peu trop violent ? Demanda t-elle, une goutte de sueur descendant sur son visage.

-Trop violent ? Cette pourriture mériterait encore bien pire ! Fit il bouillonnant de colère. Quad il croisa le visage de Vivi il vit qu'il lui avait fait peur et décida qu'il vaudrait mieux finir cette discussion. Désolé je me suis un peu emporté.

-On devrait arriver d'ici demain matin, conclut-elle voulant aussi éviter de devoir continuer sur le sujet.

En effet le bateau avançait à bonne allure la tempête aillant laissé place au soleil. Le reste de l'après midi passa vite et la soirée aussi.

Ace était rentré dans sa cabine et s'était installé à son lit. Il repensa à sa vision en se réveillant ce matin, le visage de Vivi serein et reposé tout près de lui, à ce moment là il l'avait trouvé si belle. A cette pensée il eut un pincement au cœur et ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de penser à une femme. C'est sur ses sentiments inexplicables qu'il s'endormit.

Le lendemain matin, tout le monde se réveillait doucement sur le navire, les premiers rayons annonçant le jour frappaient à l'horizon la lune laissant sa place au soleil pour éclairer une très grande ville que l'on apercevait au loin et l'homme en haut du mat ne perdit pas de temps pour l'annoncer.

-WATER SEVEN EN VUE ! criait la vigie.

 **Et voilà un autre chapitre de terminé, le prochain devrait être bien plus long que les chapitres précédents je pense. Si vous avez envie n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review.**

 **Pour .fukutaicho : oui je crois bien que sur ce passage là j'ai bien aimé les tempêtes.**

 **Pour Gol D Aiko : Tu vois pour l'instant je ne suis pas vraiment sadique en même temps ma fic aurait été vite finie s'il s'était noyé. Non j'ai prévu encore beaucoup trop de choses, il faut pas tout gâcher.**

 **Sur ce je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre VII, chaos !**


	7. water seven

**Salut à tous me voilà de retour pour ce septième chapitre et encore une fois merci pour les reviews.**

 **One Piece appartient à Eiichiro Oda.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

Chapitre VII : Water Seven.

-WATER SEVEN EN VUE ! Criait la vigie.

Vivi remonta de sa cabine au pont du navire et se précipita vers la rambarde. Et la ce qu'elle vit la laissa sans voix. Water Seven était à quelques centaines de mètres, éblouissante. Cette ville portait bien son nom, la ville était faite de canaux qui remontaient jusqu'au sommet de la ville où se trouvait une espèce d'immense fontaine. Elle avait plus que hâte d'aller visiter cette ville. Le bateau amarra au quai et Vivi descendit sur le ponton qui reliait à la rue. Elle observa dans la rue et vit que plusieurs personnes portaient des masques, encore plus étrange, la population semblait naviguer sur les canaux à dos de bestioles bizarres qu'elle n'avait jamais vues auparavant. Elle regardait toujours ces étranges créatures et ne vit pas Ace qui l'avait rejoint.

-Tu te demandes ce que c'est, n'est-ce pas? Dit il, ce qui eut pour effet de faire sursauter Vivi qui était plongée dans ses pensées.

-Oui.

-On ne retrouve ces créatures que sur cette île, on appelle ça des yagaras, au lieu d'utiliser des bateaux dans les canaux la population préfère les yagaras et c'est plus rapide, expliqua t-il.

-Au fait pour ce soir tu comptes rester sur le navire encore ?

-Si ça ne vous dérange pas toi et l'équipage.

-Aucun soucis la dessus on est amis après tout, fit elle dans un large sourire.

-Je vais aller louer un yagara.

-Ah bon on peut en louer? Je n'ai rien à faire, je pourrais t'accompagner pour tes recherches?

-Si tu veux.

Elle était heureuse qu'il lui est répondu oui, elle ne voulait pas faire la ville seule et puis si elle pouvait l'aider par la même occasion. Ils partirent donc louer un yagara ce n'était pas très cher à peine deux mille Berry, bizarrement les prix avaient tendance à beaucoup augmenter le vendeur ayant vu les habits de princesses et bijoux de Vivi mais Ace ne se laissa pas pigeonner **(1)**. Ace laissa Vivi monter en premier à bord.

«C'est vrai qu'il a de meilleures manières que son frère» pensa t-elle.

-Euh... je ne sais pas comment il faut diriger un yagara, avoua Vivi.

-T'inquiètes pas détends toi c'est très simple.

-Si tu le dis.

-Allons dans les rues commerçantes pour commencer c'est là qu'il y a le plus de monde.

-Très bien c'est par où? Demanda t-elle.

-ZzzzzZzzz...

-QUOI IL S'EST ENCORE ENDORMI ?! Effectivement le pirate s'était encore laissé aller à une crise de narcolepsie. Et je fais comment moi maintenant pour trouver le chemin.

-HIIIHIII , parla le yagara. (traduction : moi je connais le chemin)

-Mais oui pourquoi j'y avais pas penser, tu connais certainement le chemin, tu peux nous y conduire? (Quoi elle a compris !)

-HIII, répondit celui-ci. (traduction : oui)

Et le yagara commença tranquillement sa route. Vivi regarda Ace qui dormait à poing fermé son chapeau lui recouvrait les yeux. Son torse parfaitement musclé sans rien qui le recouvrait.

«Il a l'air beau...et si musclé...j'aimerais pouvoir me blottir dans ses bras...» pensa t-elle les joues rosies.

C'est à ce moment qu'elle comprit le sens de ses pensées et elle en devint rouge cramoisi.

Elle hocha la tête dans tous les sens pour réprimer ses idées, ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir ce genre de pensées. Elle eu comme un pincement au cœur avent de détourner son regard vers la rue qui les entourait encore les joues en feu, c'était un ami rien de plus alors pourquoi ressentait t-elle l'envie irrésistible de le prendre dans ses bras, elle aurait bien aimé le savoir.

Ace se réveilla et le quartier commerçant était en vue. Il regarda Vivi et s'aperçut qu'elle avait les joues rouges.

-Tu as de la fièvre? Demanda t-il en mettant sa main sur le front de la jeune femme. Pourtant tu n'as pas l'air chaude.

-N..non... c'est rien je vais bien! Affirma t-elle.

-Tu es sûr? Quand on rentrera au navire je veux que tu vois le médecin.

Elle n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux, jamais elle ne pourrait lui avouer pourquoi elle avait les joues rouges à ce moment. Pour qui la prendrait-il après s'il apprenait qu'elle le reluquait pendant qu'il dormait?

-Il va falloir qu'on descende pour demander aux passants, dit-il.

-Okey.

Ils laissèrent le yagara sur le côté pour marcher dans la rue, s'arrêtant de temps à autre pour demander des renseignements à des passants ou des commerçants. Apparemment personne n'aurait vu l'équipage de Teach depuis environ trois jours. Midi s'annonçant et leurs ventres criant famine ils décidèrent de s'arrêter manger un morceau.

-Tiens regardes, des aqua-poulets et en dessert je nous ai pris des aqua beignets, fit Ace montrant ce qu'il venait d'acheter. C'est très bon ce sont des spécialités locales.

Vivi regardait le tout en se demandant bien quel goût pouvait avoir les spécialités de cette île. Elle prit une bouchée de l'aqua-poulet, c'était succulent et il y avait quelque chose en plus mais elle n'arrivait pas à savoir qu'elle ingrédient faisait cette différence.

-Tu te demandes pourquoi c'est si bon? Fit Ace.

-Oui, je n'arrive pas à savoir, ça ressemble pourtant à du poulet normal mais quand on le goûte c'est un peu différent et ça le rend succulent.

-C'est le sel.

-Comment du simple sel peut faire toute la différence?

-C'est à cause de l'aqua-laguna qui ramène beaucoup de sel chaque année, et ce sel est rempli de minéraux de tous les océans. **(2)**

-Houa tu as appris ça où?

-Ben je dois t'avouer que c'est le cuistot de mon équipage qui me l'a dit la première fois qu'on est venu ici.

-Je me disais aussi que je te voyais mal aux fourneaux à faire des petits plats maison, fit elle d'un air moqueur.

-Oh mais je sais cuisiner! Dit il pour se défendre.

-Et bien j'ai hâte de te voir en cuisine, dit elle mi-rieuse.

-Euh... un autre jour peut être.

-C'est ça.

Après qu'ils eurent finit de manger, ils recommencèrent leurs recherches, passant dans beaucoup de quartiers mais aucun signe de Barbe Noire et à force de chercher Ace commençait sérieusement à être agacé. La nuit commençait à tomber et ils décidèrent d'un commun accord que le restaurant qui se trouvait en face d'eux serait le dernier lieu où ils chercheraient de la journée. Vivi étant à moitié endormie Ace décida de la laisser sur le yagara.

-Attends-moi dix minutes je reviens, fit il.

Vivi lui répondit d'un signe positif de la tête puis il entra dans le restaurant. C'était un restaurant plutôt chic pour un quartier des bas fonds de Water Seven.

Il alla directement vers le guichet se disant que c'était un bon point pour commencer.

Dehors dans la rue...

Un groupe d'une dizaine d'individus s'avançait. Sur certains on pouvait apercevoir de nombreuses cicatrices, après tout dans les bas fonds les gangs régnaient en maître. Ils allèrent vers le canal à côté du restaurant, là où étaient mis les yagaras.

Un des hommes siffla.

-Mais qu'avons nous là, une belle petite poulette et toute seule en plus, dit l'homme en affichant un sourire à faire pleurer un enfant.

Vivi se réveilla tout doucement et qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle découvrit qu'une dizaine d'hommes se trouvaient juste à côté d'elle et pas le moindre signe du retour de Ace. Avant qu'elle ne puisse dire la moindre chose un des hommes l'attrapa et lui mit une main devant sa bouche pour qu'elle ne puisse pas parler. Elle se débattait tant bien qu'elle pouvait mais l'homme était plutôt costaud et elle ne faisait certainement pas le poids face à lui ses bras l'entouraient et la broyaient presque. Les hommes l'emmenèrent une rue plus loin à l'abri de quelconque témoin. Le costaud desserrant son étreinte la jeta contre le mur d'un immeuble. Les hommes l'entouraient à seulement deux mètres d'elle, la peur se lisait sur son visage tandis que les voyous ricanaient de bon cœur. Le chef s'avança, on pouvait bien lire ses envies de luxure dans ses yeux.

-Alors ma jolie ce n'est pas très prudent de se retrouver seule dans la rue en pleine nuit.

-Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire de moi? Se risqua t-elle à prononcer.

-Oh ne t'inquiète pas nous allons bien nous occuper de toi, fit un autre homme un sourire carnassier sur ses lèvres.

Elle comprenait très bien ce qu'il voulait dire par là, elle n'était pas dupe quand même. Elle ne voyait pas comment elle pourrait s'en sortir, elle se trouvait dans une ruelle isolée entre deux immeubles, une dizaine d'hommes autour d'elle et Ace qui ne revenait toujours pas il ne la trouverait sûrement pas à temps. Sous l'effet de la peur elle n'arrivait plus à parler, elle voulait crier et peut être que quelqu'un l'entendrait mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Ses yeux exprimaient toute la terreur qu'elle ressentait.

Un peu plus loin dans un restaurant...

-Merci pour les renseignements et au revoir, fit Ace.

Il se dirigea vers son yagara pour retrouver Vivi mais à sa grande surprise elle n'était plus à bord.

«Oh non j'ai un mauvais pressentiment tout à coup!»pensa t-il.

-Vivi où es tu ? Les blagues les plus courtes sont les meilleures, allez t'es ou? Fit il en haussant la voix.

Il se mit à courir dans la rue à sa recherche quand il entendit des rires provenir d'une ruelle non loin de là. Il eut des sueurs froides, son cœur battant à toute allure il courut jusqu'où d'où provenait ses rires.

Le chef s'approchait d'elle avec un couteau la menaçant, il s'approcha encore un peu plus d'elle et commença à déchirer ses vêtements pendant que deux autres la tenaient fermement. Elle pleurait et réussit enfin à crier appelant à l'aide. Un de ceux qui la tenaient donna un gifle à la jeune fille pour qu'elle se taise.

Ace arriva enfin à la ruelle et ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang. Un homme venait de gifler Vivi et la tenait avec un autre pendant qu'un troisième lui déchirait ses vêtements à coup de couteau et que plusieurs autres se trouvaient autour.

-ARRÊTEZ TOUT DE SUITE! cria t-il le ton plein de colère et de rage.

Les hommes se stoppèrent, regardant Ace.

-Regardez les gars, le chevalier servant est arrivé, dit le chef en rigolant, ses hommes faisant de même. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire jeune homme tu es seul et nous une dizaine tu n'as aucune chance de sauver cette jeune fille.

-Ace ! Réussit à dire Vivi tout en pleurant à chaudes larmes.

-Je vais te sortir de là!

-Oh quel scène touchante nous avons là continua de dire le chef en ricanant, ses subordonnés se dirigeant vers Ace.

Certains avaient des fusils, d'autres des épées ou encore des pieds de biche. Ace ferma les yeux il était empli de colère et voulait tous les massacrer. Quand il rouvrit les yeux le regard de tueur et l'aura qu'il dégageait fit frémir les voyous de bas étages, certains en avaient même le corps qui tremblait. Des flammes commencèrent à entourer Ace. Les hommes se jetèrent finalement sur lui mais ils n'auraient jamais du le provoquer. COLONNE DE FEU, fut la dernière chose qu'ils entendirent. Le chef voyant tous ses hommes à terre quasiment morts, prit peur devant un Ace qui avançait toujours déterminer à sauver Vivi. Il prit les mains de Vivi et les placèrent dans son dos les tenant par une main et l'autre main tenant un couteau près de la gorge de la fille.

-Je te préviens, si tu avances je la bute! Fit il convaincu de sa victoire gardant bien l'otage contre lui.

-Enfoiré! Gueula le jeune pirate.

-A la guerre comme à la guerre.

Ace ne savait plus quoi faire, il ne voulait pas qu'il y est le moindre risque que cet homme fasse du mal à Vivi. Alors que son esprit était en pleine tourmente l'homme reculait de plus en plus gardant toujours Vivi. Dans un excès de rage Ace cria.

-STOOOOOOOOPPPP !

Tout était devenu plus sombre dans cette ruelle les murs avaient trembler et ses flammes avaient redoublé d'intensité durant quelques instants, puis à quelques dizaines de mètres de là, l'homme ainsi que Vivi tombèrent au sol évanouis. Ace courut jusqu'à Vivi et la prit dans ses bras telle une princesse, évanouie. L'homme se reprit quelques instants plus tard du choc qu'il venait de recevoir, s'apprêtant à s'enfuir en courant il n'eut pas assez de temps et Ace d'un simple geste du doigt envoya une boule de feu en plein sur son ennemi. L'homme tomba au sol le dos brûlé il gémissait de souffrance.

Ace ramena Vivi jusqu'au yagara la reposant délicatement sur son siège. Il ordonna au yagara d'aller le plus vite possible jusqu'au Bateau de la princesse. L'animal les emmena en cinq minutes chrono jusqu'au ponton. Le pirate reprit la jeune fille dans ses bras pour l'emmener à bord, elle était toujours inconsciente et il s'en voulait. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à contrôler parfaitement son haki.

Vivi se réveilla et en voyant qu'elle se trouvait dans les bras de Ace, ses joues reprirent leur teinte rosée du matin. Ils étaient à quelques mètres du bateau.

-Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure c'est ma faute jamais je n'aurai dû te laisser seule dans cette rue, dit il les yeux remplis de tristesse.

-Non, non ce n'est pas ta faute, tu ne pouvais pas deviner ce qui allait se passer, elle se blotti tout en pleurant contre le torse de Ace, ce dernier prit d'ailleurs un belle teinte pivoine.

Il avait eu si peur à ce moment là, quand il avait vu tous ces hommes, de n'être pas arrivé à temps. Il avait bien cru la perdre quand le chef l'avait prise en otage, il ne voulait absolument pas la perdre. Il avait le sentiment d'avoir besoin d'elle. Il était si heureux de la sentir dans ses bras.

Elle avait bien cru mourir quand ces hommes l'avait emmenée. Elle avait tellement pleurer et tellement eut peur quand ils étaient en train de lui arracher ses vêtements. Elle avait été si heureuse au moment où Ace était apparu pour la sauver. Et quand le chef l'avait prise en otage, elle s'était dit que c'était la fin, elle ne sait pas par quelle chance Ace avait réussi à la sortir des griffes de ce voyou. Elle se sentait en sécurité dans ses bras protecteurs, elle ne voulait pas les quitter.

Il ne savait pas qu'est-ce que c'était que ces sentiments qu'il ressentait depuis le moment où il s'était réveillé avec Vivi comme garde malade. Jamais il n'avait encore ressenti quelque chose comme ça. C'était comme si elle était un véritable aimant qui l'attirait de plus en plus. Il se perdait à contempler sa chevelure si soyeuse et son visage d'ange. Ces joues continuant de le brûler c'était plutôt étrange par rapport à son fruit du démon. Il la fixait droit dans les yeux. Il était de plus en plus attiré par ses lèvres qu'il mourait d'envie de goûter. C'est alors qu'il comprit...

Elle ne rêvait que d'une chose à cet instant, c'était de pouvoir emprisonner ses lèvres et son cœur, Ace, elle n'avait plus que ce nom en tête et tout autour d'eux semblait pour elle avoir disparu. Elle avait compris déjà depuis la matinée qu'elle l'aimait mais ses sentiments étaient- ils réciproques ? C'était la question à laquelle elle voulait absolument une réponse. Elle se perdait dans son regard si tendre à ce moment là. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions que Ace avait penché sa tête doucement vers elle. Son cœur battait la chamade, elle s'approcha elle aussi du visage de son aimé.

Leurs lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre n'osant pas franchir le peu de distance. Toujours se regardant dans les yeux. Puis Vivi ferma les yeux, leurs lèvres se frôlèrent et enfin se scellèrent dans un baiser chaste pour commencer, ils se regardèrent tous les deux comme s'ils en avaient rêver depuis toujours.

Ace reprit possession des lèvres de Vivi et demanda l'accès avec le bout de sa langue sur les lèvres de sa dulcinée. Celle-ci autorisa l'accès et répondit au baiser, leurs langues s'entremêlèrent puis s'engagèrent dans un balai que seuls eux pouvaient connaître la cadence et chaque note. Ils durent se séparer quelques minutes plus tard par manque d'air. Tous les deux étaient aux anges, les joues cramoisies.

Et lors qu'enfin Ace prononça ces mots.

-Je t'aime.

Elle se sentit fondre de bonheur, elle lui répondit simplement.

-Je t'aime moi aussi.

Avant qu'il ne la ré-embrasse.

C'était la première fois qu'il connaissait l'amour tous les deux. Ce sentiment si beau, qu'il peut vous faire faire des choses incroyables pour le bien de celui que l'on aime. Ce sentiment de chaleur et de bien être quand on retrouve les bras protecteurs de l'être aimé.

 **Fiufff chapitre 7 terminé. Merci à tous ceux qui lisent ma fic cela me rend heureuse de voir que les gens s'intéressent à cette histoire. N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour savoir votre opinion sur le chapitre qu'il vous ait plu ou non.**

 **Certains ont peut être eu une impression de déjà vu sur certains passages de ce chapitre, c'est normal j'ai voulu faire un petit clin d'œil à certains passages de l'anime. A vous d'essayer de trouver si vous avez envie à quel épisode ils correspondent. Je serais intéressée de voir si quelqu'un peut trouver. (1) (2)**


End file.
